creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ElasticMuffin
Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them wisely. :-) -- 23:37, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) TY, EM. ;) - Malkin Rats! Missed the spambots again. You're always so much faster at nailing them than I am. :) ElasticMuffin 22:05, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) You think that's good, you shoulda seen Jellochuu on the main wikicities - he added the urls to the Spam Blacklist before I'd even complained about them! XD - Malkin 22:58, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Malkin, Don and ElasticMuffin . . . As the top three contributors in terms of edits, I figure it's appropriate to give you guys bureaucrat access. All this basically means is that you can create other sysops and bureaucrats, if you feel that is appropriate. You now have exactly the same powers as I do! Enjoy. :-) -- 18:42, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) I'm open to whatever format changes and bot mods you want me to do, guys and gals. I'm going to try to fix the downshift now. I think I have a line break in there. ElasticMuffin, how exactly would I go about setting up an account that the bot won't flag for changes? I don't know if I have that ability (exclusive to mods?) Embri 22:17, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Gotcha. I'm making an account now. Sorry for all the updates you've had to wade through, I wish GR had warned me about this! : ( All done. New account for spam prevention is EmbriOSX. Thanks for the assist. EmbriOSX 22:25, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Due to popular demand, I've relocated the apple icon to the bottom of the page for the ABCvendor, so it doesn't interfere with the picture of the agent. What do you think? If this format is all right by everyone, I'll fix up the rest of the agent/breed/metaroom pages in a similar fashion, once my EmbriOSX account is rendered invisible to the bots. I'm only doing this one single agent page for now, so if GreenReaper or somebody else figures out how to stick it at the top without messing up everything else below, it can be done. I won't change any of the other pages until the final layout format is chosen. Personally, I don't care where the icon goes, as long as it's marked in some way or another. While I was mucking around, I added some more info on the ABC vendor, too. Embri 00:00, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Glad the new format meets approval. No problem sitting tight and waiting for bot clearance. I'll work on filling out more of the agent pages instead. (Picces! I love taking pictures~!) Embri 02:01, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Redirects, not links I've previously had a redirect to my wiki article, and found that messages that were intended for my user talk page ended up on the article talk page - which didn't let me know immediately that someone had left me a message. I missed a question about my family's hobby computer for quite a while because of this. This wasn't so much of a problem for me cos I'm a wikiholic, but someone who uses the wiki less frequently probably wouldn't think to check their Talk:(screenname) page, not their User Talk:(screenname). Unless we made a template similar to the message that I have on Talk:Malkin - that this is to talk about the Malkin article, not to talk to me - use User Talk:Malkin, but that seems like even more work to even get the template right - eg. some people have signed up for the wiki under variations of what they're known to the CC. I don't have a huge knowledge of templates, though. Anyways, that's just what I've found with a redirect to my wiki article, not a link. *shrugs* Btw, thanks for third-personising my article. :) - Malkin 02:38, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Moonlite That's the name that's on her C1 cobs... Can you link to her page and invite her to say more, and ask her if she's comfortable with her rl name being on the wiki? - Malkin 22:31, 15 April 2006 (UTC) I'm reasonably sure, I thought she'd mentioned it on the GW forums, but I cant' find the post. anyway, she'll tell us if we're wrong. - Malkin 22:43, 15 April 2006 (UTC) RP stuff Thanks for tidying up, I was poking you on IRC earlier to see if you were around to do so.. I'm think a Template:RP would be a really good idea to shove on pages which are rather unmarked otherwise, suggestions for content? Fuzzie 13:40, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :I guessed you were at school :) I look forward to seeing your guidelines. Fuzzie 14:05, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Ops Hey EM! :) I think Don and I were referring to the fact that everyone on Sine is an op, because you have a script which ops everyone upon entering, no? :P - Liam Troll I am an administrator on a wiki called SWGames, and there seems to be a user on here that is being a troll on there, making dumb accusations, like "Please do not try again to get more community service on your wiki. Will might block you is you do, worse maybe fill the aricles with spam.". The reason he sent me that message, is because I had left a message on some admins talk page here about SWGames becoming official friends with this wiki. If this is considered spamming, I am sorry, but please don't let your users come cross-wiki trolling. I don't blame you or this wiki for what he said. But please don't let your users bug my wiki. 19:55, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, the problem seems to be over now. 15:31, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Avatar Issue I reverted the edit you made on my user page because I'm not exactly sure why you made the edit. You mentioned something about a missing image, but the image is still being hosted on the wiki here, and even after clearing my cache, I still do not understand what you were referring to. Would you please clarify what you meant so I can try to correct the problem? Officer 1BDI 03:25, 8 May 2007 (UTC) FyreWerkz We are aware now that the article doesn't conform with the guidelines at the current time, but a lot more information should be revealed before the 15th, as a CCSF announcement. Rest assured that a reasonable amount of work has already gone into the project, and that the team are well-practiced in the necassary skills to continue development into completion. However, as admins, you get the say on whether or not the page should be allowed to stay based on this information, although we would request that it be allowed until further infromation is added probably about 1 weeks time. FyreWerkz Creatures Wiki history Hey, I was wondering if you might help edit the Creatures Wiki article on Fan History? It would be really nice to get information on the Wikia relationship end. (I've heard both real positives and real negatives from both and I'd love to see more information about both perspectives documented on Fan History.) Thanks. --PurplePopple 14:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC)